<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Keep Calm, We’re in This Together. by CrazyA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957484">Keep Calm, We’re in This Together.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyA/pseuds/CrazyA'>CrazyA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Postpartum Depression, THEY’RE DOING THEIR BEST, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyA/pseuds/CrazyA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of those things that he knew was important and would bug him until he actually got it done. It was the same way he viewed homework, actually. </p><p>“If I wait long enough, it will simply go away… right?”</p><p>But like homework, it doesn’t actually “go away” and the longer you wait, the bigger of a problem it is. </p><p>So Reki treated the situation like he did homework. Avoiding it until everyone notices. </p><p>Also known as in his situation? </p><p>Morning sickness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I couldn’t find a Renga Mpreg Fic so I decided to take matters into my own hands.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Reki was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, that was an understatement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had seen the signs enough times with his mom to know what was up and he was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified </span>
  </em>
  <span>of confirming it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was one of those things that he knew was important and would bug him until he actually got it done. It was the same way he viewed homework, actually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If I wait long enough, it will simply go away… right?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But like homework, it doesn’t actually “go away” and the longer you wait, the bigger of a problem it is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Reki treated the situation like he did homework. Avoiding it until everyone notices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also known as in his situation? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Morning sickness.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki stayed up a few hours too late chillin’ while watching YouTube. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he finally got to lay down, for what felt like about 2 seconds, he suddenly was jolted awake by the loud noise of his eldest little sister knocking on his bedroom door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Reki! Mom wants you downstairs for breakfast!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when he smelled </span>
  <b>
    <em>it.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever “it” was smelled like garbage. And he suddenly was bursting through his bedroom door, nearly knocking down his sister, then crashing into the toilet, where he spent the majority of the morning. He didn’t want anyone to know, especially because the symptoms were easily recognizable as his biggest fear at the moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which Reki did have the guts yet to confirm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he walked downstairs to leave for school, he realized what that smell was…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Coffee.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as much as he knew he needed some, this was NOT the time to go back to his new friend Sir. Toilet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he went on to meet Langa at the normal spot. The worry of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>problem</span>
  </em>
  <span> started slipping from his mind. He was feeling much better now anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reki!” The blue haired boy said, “you look exhausted. Like, more than usual.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah I stayed up basically all night watching skating videos. Remind me to send you this one I saw that looked pretty epic!” Reki hastily replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure! But remember to get more sleep tonight, okay?” Langa replied, still not really convinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>School was normal until around lunchtime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite the name as well as popular belief, morning sickness is not limited to </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Reki found this out the hard way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And their normal spot for lunch on the roof seemed to be the place to be this wonderful start of fall day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow there’s a lot of people up here today,” the red haired boy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, wow…” Langa replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Reki felt very nauseous and light headed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he was tipping over… and then on the ground. While the world was going dark he heard a familiar concerned yell…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Reki!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>—-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you still a virgin?” Reki asked anxiously.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A little taken aback by the question, Langa replied, “... yeah? Why are you asking” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well uh… I’ve been thinking and when we go to University, it would be weird to still be virgins, right?” Reki slowly continued, “So, how would you feel about…” he gulped, “a friends with benefits situation? Even if it’s just once, we can say we’re not virgins. And we trust each other, right? Better than losing our virginities to some rando that you meet there.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The two boys sat in silence for a moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t feel pressured to say yes!“</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Okay, I’ll do it.” The blue haired boy replied.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait really?”  Reki sat up quickly. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, my mom’s not home so we can do it now.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“But we don’t have protection!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It will be fine. You can’t get pregnant from your first time. That’s what some friends of mine in Canada told me a few years ago.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Reki considered for a moment, “okay, bet.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the deed was done.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the world faded back into view, Reki suddenly realized he was in a white, medical looking room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m at the hospital… great.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh good you’re awake.” Said a lady’s voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki sat up, still groggy, “what happened? Ow!” He said holding this head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You passed out. The school had to call an emergency vehicle to pick you up. You hit your head pretty hard on that fall.” She said, continuing, “we ran some blood tests to find the cause of this fall. Your blood sugar was quite low, but we did find something else. Mr. Kyan, are you sexually active?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His world shattered. He knew it was coming. He has been putting off finding out the truth for two goddamn months. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>like homework anymore. And that hit him like a train.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reki, sweetie!” Came his mother’s concerned voice, walking through the door. “Is everything okay? You did take a fall there, Langa has been worried sick about you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki’s normal “I’m fine! I’m feeling 100%!” Attitude was not present. He looked dejected and </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you his mother?” The nurse said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am.” She said with concern growing in her voice, “is he going to be okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But I do want to bring up a concern we found in his blood sample.” the nurse started, “Mr. Kyan, from what we have found in your blood sample, you have high hCG levels. What this means is that you are most likely pregnant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when the dam broke. Reki started </span>
  <em>
    <span>sobbing </span>
  </em>
  <span>saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I know… I know… I know…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>and definitely could not stop the tears. Everyone around him was talking to him. Their voices were overwhelming and was making his headache 10 times worse. He could not breathe. He heard his mom tell someone,  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“please go get the blue haired boy, Langa Hasegawa. He should be sitting right outside in the waiting room. Langa might be able to help calm him down.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki burst out of his trace, tears running down his face. “Please don’t get him… I can’t face him...” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole room was quiet except for Reki’s sniffles and heavy breathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he…” his mom began, “is he the father?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freezing, Reki immediately realized his slip up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... Yeah.” he whispered, “but I want to tell him myself, please.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom sighed, “of course, dear. But we need to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>long </span>
  </em>
  <span>talk when you get home. I’ll support you whatever your decision is. But I still love you. Something like this could never change that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Reki replied feeling relieved, “can you bring Langa in? I wanna get this over with.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can, Reki.” She replied to the boy, leaving to get the bluenett. “I’ll go get Langa and bring the car around since the doctor mentioned you’re free to go whenever. Call me when you’re on your way out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thank you… for everything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled, giving him a thumbs up, and said, while walking out the door, “you can do it sweetie. I trust you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds passed by before he heard hurried footsteps come to his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reki!” Langa’s worried face exclaimed while running up to the hospital bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Langa, I-“ Reki started, “I have something I need to tell you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa grabbed Reki and hugged him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not dying are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet.” He laughed quietly, earning a concerned smile from Langa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- um.” He started, unable to know what to say, “well uh congratulations? Damn that was bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m missing something,” Langa said, confusion in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Reki gave up, “remember when you fucked me? Well guess what? You got me pregnant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Langa breathed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah that was probably the worst way to tell anyone in the history of pregnancy talks.” Reki laughed nervously. “Please don’t be mad! I can’t lose you agai- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa embraced Reki, holding him close. And that when the redhead realized… his best friend was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Langa…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave you. Just let me process this for a second…” Langa said letting go of the red boy, obviously still in shock. “Wait!” He exclaimed,”I thought you couldn’t get pregnant during your first time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who even told you that? Literally, they were wrong and I don’t know why I even considered that was true.” Reki rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter now.” Langa said, choosing his words carefully, “I’ll support you in whatever you decide to do. It’s your decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait! But it’s your kid too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but it’s your body!” Langa rebutted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It will be a lot of work…” Reki said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa gasped softly, “we’re really doing this? How would it even work? We aren’t even together!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter, we can figure that out later…!” Reki smiled with a hint of fear, “the important thing is that we’re gonna have a baby!” Reki held Langas hand, placing them on his adomnomen, looking at his stomach with wonder. There was a whole world waiting to be loved right under his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thoughts of a red haired child with his own blue eyes came through his mind. Their first words, taking them skateboarding, bringing them to Canada, plenty of memories just waiting to be made. The amount of love he already felt for this child was indescribable. And he hadn't even met them yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa smiled wide, his heart racing. He grabbed the shorter boy's hands in his own, leaning down and kissing his knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both scared. 17 years old. But all Langa could say in that moment was a tearful but sweet response;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna have a baby.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I think it’s best I tell my mom on my own” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><br/>
“Okay, but how do you plan on telling her?” replied Reki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair were at the skatepark getting ready for “S” that weekend. Reki had a beef with some random dude named “BENNY” or something like that. He was talking down upon Langa for being a “show-off” and Reki would not tolerate that type of slander of his best friend who also happens to be his baby daddy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two hadn’t told their friends yet and Langa was waiting for the right time to tell his mom. They didn’t want to make a huge deal of it until later so they decided to wait and tell them in a few weeks at “S”. But Reki could easily hide the baby bump for quite a while since he always wore sweatshirts and other baggy clothes. However, with the “S” beef coming up, the baby situation would have to wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Langa, do you want a copy of the sonogram pictures I get today?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki was going to his first ultrasound appointment later today. Langa wanted to tag along but he couldn’t get out of school and since he hadn’t told his mother… Yeah he would just go to the next one rather than deal with telling his mom in the next two hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa stopped skating, stared wide-eyed at his best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes! ohmygod!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he breathed out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna see their beautiful little… everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki felt heat run to his cheeks at Langa’s hopeful expression and he smiled. “Well it’s no big deal! Maybe you should show them to your mom and tell her that way?” Langa considered it for a moment. “Yeah… Yeah that sounds good.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think it will be a boy or girl?” Reki wondered aloud motioning for Langa to come sit next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “We’ll we’re both guys so obviously it will be a boy.” Langa said bluntly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude… That’s not how it works.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor's office was nice and cozy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki decided to go alone since his mom had work and he wanted to show he was independent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were pictures on the wall of happy families and everything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How old do you think that boy is?” said a voice near him. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“No idea, he must be a teenager.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a slut! He had the amount of common sense to go get knocked up.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The two conversing women laughed softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At any other place, Reki would’ve said something to the two women, maybe even got mad. But today was all about happy times, so the gossip didn’t bother him much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyan Reki?” the nurse spoke up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How far along do you think you are based on your estimation?”  the technician asked</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The only time I’ve ever had sex was around two and a half months ago.” Reki replied quickly, “can i see them now?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The lady laughed, “sure! But do be warned this gel is cold.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she put the freezing gel on his stomach, he realized for the first time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he was starting to show ever so slightly. And, god, Langa’s gonna freak out when he sees this. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, there’s your baby!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki looked at the screen and suddenly everything felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it hit him like a ton of bricks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He is terrified of it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But still, here he is. Tears dripping down his face in awe. The baby was something him and Langa made </span>
  <em>
    <span>together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He didn’t know what true love feels like until he felt it right in that moment.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to hear their heartbeat?” the technician smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes please…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he breathed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And hearing the noise, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>he would do anything and everything for this baby.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took pictures of the sonogram copies with his phone and saved them to a folder called “baby”. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The name will be changed later”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he told himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>R: </b>
  <em>
    <span>on my way 2 ur place with the pics</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>L: </b>
  <em>
    <span>okay my mom’s home so don’t show them while walking in.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>R: </b>
  <em>
    <span>dont worry ill just climb to ur room :D</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa was starting to type something back on his phone when his mom walked in the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Langa, I’ve noticed you’ve been happier lately! Has something special happened in your life that is worth sharing?” He could tell she was genuinely asking. All she wanted was her son the be happy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually there is something I wanted to talk to you about. It’s important.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“LANGA!” They both turned to the window to see Reki jumping through the frame with, very obviously, ultrasound pictures in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mom knew exactly what was up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The doctor said I was 11 weeks along!! Isn’t that crazy? I can’t believe we’ll have a bundle of joy in our arms soon-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>....</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hi Mrs. Hasegawa…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two have some explaining to do!” She started, “Reki does your mother know about this?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, she does. She found out when I did…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you young man!” She pointed at her son, “I thought I had taught you better! Did I not explain the birds and the bees well enough? I thought you were at least somewhat smart!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry mom…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and calmed down a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Reki.” she said, “you said you were 11 weeks along? You have ultrasound pictures, right? How are you feeling? I know it must be difficult for you. But I hope my son has been taking good care of you both-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom, you’re overwhelming him!” Langa interrupted loudly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They turned to the redhead who looked dejected. His good spirits about the ultrasound had faded away with the fear of being looked down upon once again. The words from the ladies in the waiting room came back to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a slut! He had the amount of common sense to go get knocked up.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What a slut!” just </span>
  </em>
  <span>replayed in his head over and over again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What have I been doing…” he mumbled, getting up to leave. “Here…” he gave one of the ultrasound photos to Mrs. Hasegawa and one to Langa. “I’m sorry I wasted your time and I’m gonna ruin your life because I’m such a slut or some shit that I had to go get myself knocked up. And you’ll always be stuck with me because of it. I’ll just leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki walked out the door rather than the window this time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait Reki!” Langa yelled after him. Instead, Reki started running.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Even though they do care about the baby, they are still teenage boys who most definitely still the think they’re invincible. So obviously Reki would continue skating.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Langa sat on his bed, looking at the silly piece of paper Reki had given him. It was a black and white mess of blobs but you could definitely make out the shape of a perfect little baby right there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mom had been leaving him alone to think. He couldn’t let what happened before happen again. He just got him back after the “S” tournament. He could not lose him again. Especially not like this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s known he has had a crush on Reki for quite some time. He knew it was foolish to say yes when Reki asked to fuck. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>god </span>
  </em>
  <span>did he feel terrible about it now. When Reki said he wanted to keep it, he was full of joy and hope for a future. But the thought still stayed in Langa’s head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I ruined Reki’s life. Not the other way around. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One: Reki won’t be able to skateboard in a few months. Something that brought him so much joy, especially when they skated </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two: When Reki goes to start dating other people, he’ll have a much harder time. Not many people are willing to be in a relationship with someone who already has a kid with another guy. Unless they have a kid themself, but that’s a whole other story. It pained Langa to think of someone else taking care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three: University. Reki wouldn’t be able to go for a few years. And that broke Langa’s heart because Reki had </span>
  <em>
    <span>goals. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And now they will be so much harder to reach now that he has a kid attached to his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four: Reki will be the subject of ridiculing from their classmates and fellow “S” skaters. Judging from Reki’s statement earlier, he was being slut shamed already by someone, who Langa would promptly throw hands towards if it came to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he loved his best friend. And he couldn’t bear for him to go through this pain alone. He walked over to the selfie of him and Reki that he framed and hung up on his wall. He decided he had a new addition to add to his wall. He grabbed the tape and gently hung the ultrasound up next to the picture of Reki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They both truly were his sunshine’s. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Langa, I know I was a little much earlier, but please come downstairs. I really need to talk to you.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Langa heard his mom say through the bedroom door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been sitting on his phone, trying to get a hold of Reki for a solid three hours. It was probably time for a break from waiting for a text that would never come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked down the stairs he saw his mother’s disappointed expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa sat down at the table with her and she began;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just was afraid Reki would make the same mistake I did… But I fear I’ve made it worse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa looked up, confused, “What do you mean?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was 18, I found out I was pregnant from an abusive relationship which I had just gotten out of.” she started, choosing her words carefully, “I couldn’t bear to think of waking up and seeing someone who was so terrible to me be reflected on a face that was also part my own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her son with a sad smile on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I had kept them, you would’ve had a big brother or sister.” she said, “But I was afraid of disappointing my family. They had such high hopes for me and I didn’t want them to think that I was just wasting away my life… So I did the only thing I could think of. I got rid of it. Took care of the problem only a day after I found out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face was cloudy as she tearfully said, “And I’ve regretted it ever since.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mom-” Langa sat there in shock, “I want to be there for him, but he thinks that he will hold me back.” He looked up, determined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I am nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled up at him, “then make sure he knows that. Be there for him. I’m sure he feels alone and scared right now, but don’t let him do something he would regret.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks mom.” he said, getting up. And while he was walking out the door, he spotted a new addition to the entrance shelf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ultrasound.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring him and my grandbaby home,” she whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will.” he replied, in a hopeful tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By some miracle, Langa was quick to find Reki. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was at “S” getting ready and practicing for the beef with BENNY no doubt, which wasn’t that surprising now that he thought about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was surprising though, was that when Langa went up to talk to him, he saw that Reki had the biggest smile on his face. After everything today, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he spotted Langa, and his smile faded and was replaced by a nervous frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Langa! Uh- let's not talk here. Follow me, I know a good spot where we can talk privately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Langa’s wrist, who happily followed along the dirt path.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Langa… you don’t need to be a part of this. You can do so much better than me. I don’t need you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“STOP!” Langa yelled loud enough to scare some birds out of their nests, “Please don’t do this to me. To us! Because…</span>
  <b>
    <em> I</em>
  </b>
  <span> need you, Reki! I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> need you, I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki gasped lightly, taking the now wrinkled picture out of his pocket, studying it carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been looking at this picture since I left your house...” he started, “and it got me thinking about how I shouldn’t do this beef. I can’t risk putting </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>safety in jeopardy. It’s so dangerous here and </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>the size of a goddamn </span>
  <em>
    <span>prune </span>
  </em>
  <span>right now according to what I read online. Do you know how small that is?!? About six centimeters, Langa! That’s smaller than the palm of my hand! </span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> already so special and I can tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going to be the most amazing baby in the history of babies.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait… </span>
  <em>
    <span>SHE?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Langa exclaimed, “How do you know? Did the doctor tell you?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reki looked up at the stars, “No, it’s just a gut feeling I have.” the red haired boy scoffed, “I can’t believe that’s all you took out of that heartfelt sentiment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I feel?” Reki glanced back down at the blue haired boy, who was looking at Reki with the most hopeful expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure,” he replied, lifting up his shirt while pink dusted his cheeks, “there’s not much there right now though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa hesitated before touching the other boy’s abdomen, “Reki… there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to feel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki’s eyes started watering before he shook off the tears. “You can’t just say something like that, dude. We aren’t even together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… why not?” Langa questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa closed his eyes while leaning forward into Reki, “Literally, feel free to slap me if I’m going too far.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I don’t think I’ll want to do that.” Reki whispered as they leaned into each other’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their kiss was gentle, but there was passion and longing on both sides. In movies when the characters first kiss their soulmate, fireworks go off in both of their hearts. And what was happening here, was definitely comparable to fireworks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As their lips parted all Langa could say was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“wow… you’re amazing”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A solid 6 weeks rolled by before Reki was able to bring Langa to the doctors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 17 weeks, it had become very hard to hide the baby bump from all of their friends and classmates. The baby was due to be born after graduation anyways, which was a big plus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young couple sat in the waiting room anxiously waiting for their name to be called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa was reading over all the pregnancy pamphlets when he said, “it says here that we should talk to her so she'll recognize the sound of our voices when she’s born. That’s so cool!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki smiled at his boyfriend. “Yeah? Today we’ll find out for sure if they’re a girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa’s eyes went wide, “I completely forgot we were just guessing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys laughed, clamping their hands together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kyan Reki?” The nurse called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stood up then heard the whispered chatter of women in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Awww look, the little slut kept it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh and he brought his trash baby daddy with him!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki glanced at Langa who looked absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Langa it’s fine-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was already walking over to the two patients.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” he startled them, “You shouldn’t be talking about other people that way. You wouldn’t want your nasty attitude to rub off on your kids now would you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked away, the two stunned women didn’t say anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Mr. Kyan, you know the drill!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” he cheerfully replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few confused seconds for Langa, the technician said, “Oh! There they are! You still want to know the gender, correct?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am!” Reki whooped in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well from what I’m seeing, you’re going to have a baby girl.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa looked at the screen, seeing his </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter </span>
  </em>
  <span>move for the first time. He already knew that he would do </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to protect this baby. In that moment, he started thinking of the same things he thought of after Reki told him he was pregnant. But now he could envision it so much better than just static thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little girl saying “Da-da!” for the first time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bringing her to see his family in Canada.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking her first steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A family movie night, all three of them sitting on the couch cuddled up together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just the unconditional </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>he felt for this child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he looked back at his boyfriend who was just smiling at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The amount of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>he felt for Reki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He was in so much awe, that when the technician asked him a question, he… really did not hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First time fathers are always like this at their first appointment.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went back to focusing on their little girl. And dismissively said “yeah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, Mr. Kyan, have you felt any flutters of movement yet?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. Is that an issue?” he worriedly replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At the moment, no. But by next month’s appointment, if you haven’t felt anything, I would start to get a little worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night they decided they would tell their friends and extended family in two weeks time at a make-do party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a week later, the couple were sitting in Reki’s living room watching skating videos on the TV when Reki’s eyes suddenly lit up in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I FELT HER!!” He burst out suddenly, taking Langa out of the zone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did?!” Langa exclaimed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” He cried, “mom, come quick!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” his mom ran in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Everything is perfect! I felt her move!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my!” she said, “That’s wonderful! I remember feeling you move for the first time. Oh I was so happy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I feel?” Langa cut in, hopeful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Reki looked down nervously,  “It’s such a small flutter, you definitely won’t be able to feel anything yet…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… That’s okay.” Langa said, backing up dejected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey wait, Langa.” Reki smiled, “Let’s go upstairs, I’m getting a little tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two have gotten somewhat used to sharing a bed over the past few weeks. With having to talk over baby preparations with their families and all, they’ve ended up staying over at each other's houses quite a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki was starting to drift off into thought about their future.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With much debate over the past weeks, the final decision would be that they both were going to live at the Hasegawa’s with Langa’s mom. At least until they could afford a place of their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa’s mom knew that she was going to have to deal with a lot more noise for what could be a few years, but she didn’t mind. She felt like she owed it to herself for what happened in her teens. And it was the least she could do for the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just resting his eyes when he felt a soft hand on his abdomen, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there princess, it’s me, your dad. Well, one of them. We don’t know you yet, but we already love you so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki made sure to stay very still to let his boyfriend keep talking. What can he say? He was curious, all right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Langa started singing a lullaby in english. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Twinkle, twinkle, little star. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How I wonder what you are</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Up above the world so high</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a diamond in the sky</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Twinkle, twinkle little star</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How I wonder what you are”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart swelled, and in that moment Reki knew their baby girl would be loved her whole life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa continued talking to her, “I love you and your Papa so much. I can’t imagine how I lived in a world without him back in Canada.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki’s breath hitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what you’ll look like… I hope you take after your Papa, he’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever met. But no matter who you look like, I know you’ll steal the show wherever you go.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa’s smile could be heard in his soft voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to take you to Canada and teach you how to snowboard. I’m sure your Papa will teach you skateboarding. He taught me and that’s when I fell in love with him. I hope to be with him for the rest of my life… One day after you’re born I hope to have a big wedding and invite all of our friends and family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was all too much for Reki. Langa wanted to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get married to him one day?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna do great things, princess”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Langa started to readjust so he could fall asleep next to the redhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before finally falling asleep, Reki mumbled,<em> “I want to be with you forever too…”</em></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reiki’s eyes fluttered open, waking to see an older, and somehow much more beautiful Langa lying awake next to him.</p><p> </p><p>They were in a nice looking bedroom with lots of colors and posters all over the walls. He had never been in this room before but it still felt like home.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sunshine.” Langa said.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm good morning.” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait I didn’t say that? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Happy anniversary darling,” Langa spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy anniversary, love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Emiko? She’s normally running in here waking us up by now.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emiko? Who was Emiko? Oh he must be dreaming. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two then heard their door creak open.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad! Papa!” a girl with wavy red hair, in the same shade as his own, ran through the door. She had the most <em> beautiful </em>blue eyes. They were the same color as Langa’s. </p><p> </p><p><em> Emiko must be their baby. </em>Reki realized. </p><p> </p><p>“Grandma and I made you both breakfast! Come down and eat it!” Emiko bounced on the bed. </p><p> </p><p>“Emiko be careful!” he said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll meet you there in just a second. And we actually have a special surprise for you!” Langa said.</p><p> </p><p>The young girl gasped, “For me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah we have something important to tell you, sweetie!” Reki said, “but go sit with grandma downstairs first, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reki was invested to know what this surprise was too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Langa smiled after she left, “You haven’t told my mom yet, right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Not yet. She’s going to find out this morning too.” Reki replied, “She’ll be happy I hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she’s going to be happy! She spoils Emiko like crazy. Did you see that new helmet she got her?”</p><p> </p><p>“The cat ear one? Honestly, I thought her uncle Miya got it for her until she told me.”</p><p> </p><p>The two walked down the stairs to the smell of a big breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reki? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reki~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wake up Reki! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> --- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What is going on?” He slowly started to wake up.</p><p> </p><p><em> His </em> Langa smiled at him, “are you ready to tell everyone at the arcade?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just had the strangest dream…” Reki started “I think I was shown the future or something…”</p><p> </p><p>“What was happening-”</p><p> </p><p>“BOYS!” They heard Langa’s mom shout, “Time to eat breakfast or you’ll be late for telling your friends!”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“Emiko.” Reki said randomly at breakfast, “That should be her name, Emiko.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Langa thought about it for a second before whispering, “I love that name so much… What does it mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beautiful Child,” Reki replied. “And that’s exactly what she’s gonna be.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was February 8th, Langa’s 18th birthday. They were celebrating by going to the arcade at the mall with Miya, Shadow, Cherry, and Joe. The others seemed to know something was up because Reki hasn’t skated in months. It seemed like the adults had their suspicions, but just didn’t say anything. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!!” Reki said. Everyone seemed to already be there. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.” Miya said without even looking up from his game. “But I guess I’ll make an exception today. Happy birthday, Langa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, happy birthday” Shadow chimed in. </p><p> </p><p>Joe and Cherry were busy trying to beat each other at Mario Kart but the both quickly said “happy birthday” as well. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks everyone!” Langa smiled, “do you want to go get something to eat first?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure!” Joe said, “do you wanna go to the food court?” </p><p> </p><p>“That works for me! Plus we have something to tell you guys.” Langa spoke. </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p>The group sat down and started eating their different foods. </p><p> </p><p>“So what was it you wanted to tell us?” Cherry said. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay this is gonna sound crazy, I know-” Langa started</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t plan it at all, it just kinda happened-“ Reki filled in. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s of a big deal, but there’s a reason Reki hasn’t been skating the past few months”</p><p> </p><p>“Me and Langa fucked and now I’m pregnant.” Reki said bluntly, lifting up his shirt slightly to reveal an obvious baby bump. </p><p> </p><p>There was a silence at the table before Cherry spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“Reki, you do realize that was the absolute worst way to tell someone you’re having a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I said when I told Langa, though!” Reki argued. </p><p> </p><p>“It was still the worst way you could possibly tell someone.” Langa rolled his eyes and then he reached out to squeeze his boyfriend's hand. </p><p> </p><p>“How far along are you?” Joe asked curiously. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait you guys aren’t surprised?” Reki exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>“We all already knew. You two were not very subtle about hiding it.” Miya added. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that night at “S” a few months ago where you both went to talk privately,” Shadow continued, “we all got worried and went to check on you both and we heard and saw everything.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.” The boys both said, embarrassed. </p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t answer my question, though.” Joe spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I’m at 19 weeks.” Reki said joyfully. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you gonna do for university?” Cherry asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I’m gonna go.” Reki stated, “I can just work with Manager Oka at the shop. I’ve already spoken to him about it, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait-“ Langa said, confused, “why didn’t you talk to me about this?” He had hurt in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“I-“ Reki hesitated, “I was planning on telling you tonight, but it came up now so I figured I might as well say it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay… let’s still talk about it tonight. But for now, let’s go have some fun in the arcade!”</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>Langa had won four different large plushies in the claw machine. He was gonna give them to Reki and save them for Emiko.</p><p> </p><p>The blue haired boy spotted one of those gacha machines and saw something in one of them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rings. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He walked away from Reki and the others to look at it. </p><p> </p><p>It was a red tinted clear plastic ring that he got.</p><p> </p><p>—-</p><p> </p><p>That night they called a few distant relatives telling them. It was honestly exhausting, listening to their grandparent’s lectures then them instantly changing their mood to joy and asking a million questions. </p><p> </p><p>By the time they finally told everyone they needed to tell, it had gotten pretty late. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I have a gift for you, Reki.” Langa said. </p><p> </p><p>Reki was confused, “it’s your birthday though? Shouldn’t you be getting gifts and not giving them to me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but this is different.” Langa continued while pulling the red, plastic ring out of his pocket. “This is a promise ring. I know it’s not much, heck, it’s literally plastic. But I want to promise you that I’ll be by your side no matter what. Because I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Langa” Reki tearfully replied, gesturing to Langa to place the ring on his finger. </p><p> </p><p>They were gonna be okay.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I’m only gonna do two more chapters or so. This has been super fun to write!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was graduation day and everything was going perfectly. The two were done getting everything together for walking across the stage. The young couple managed to hide Reki’s pregnancy from their classmates so far, somehow. Though, everyone probably had their suspicions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Langa! We’re graduating!” Reki smiled while the two walked into the auditorium. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, we are!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki was now 27 weeks pregnant and just felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>off </span>
  </em>
  <span>today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he ignored it anyways, I mean they were finally graduating! No more worrying about one of their classmates finding out about Emiko and judging the two more than they already did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hasegawa, Langa”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People cheered as Langa walked to get his diploma. But nobody was cheering as loud as Reki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“GO LANGA!!! YOU’RE THE BEST WOO-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki was caught off guard by a weird abdominal cramp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ehhh” he struggled through the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey dude, you okay?” Said the boy behind him waiting to be called as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep-!” Reki struggled as it started to go away, “just peachy!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well you should tell someone if you are feeling weird.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Come to think of it, Reki had been feeling off today. He had ignored it until now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes went by without any issue. The cramping came back suddenly, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And a few minutes later…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And a few minutes later...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then even quicker…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his name was being called to go to the stage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kyan, Reki”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>People clapped while he walked up to the stage, shaking the principal's hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You did good, kid.” He said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Reki was walking down the stage, all eyes on him, he felt the pain again then…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The bottom half of this body was soaked. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>His water had broken…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, it’s way too early…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>Fuck” he cursed, as he got out of line to go find Langa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister, you need to sit down.” A teacher's voice said to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- AHHH“ a sharp pain hit him again, and he squeaked while the whole auditorium looked at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He froze. As the teacher asked, “is everything okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No- uh” he didn’t even think before saying it. He was out of time to spare when he spoke, “my water just broke.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa heard it, in fact, everyone heard it. Before he knew it he had gotten up and started running towards his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reki!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Langa-“ his boyfriend said while starting to crawl down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was commotion and whispers across the whole auditorium. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was too much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki’s mom came running through the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“An ambulance is on its way” a random voice spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The school nurse showed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go get you to the front of the school, it doesn’t look like we have much time.” She said quickly, “can you walk?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s- too early!” Reki cried as Langa helped him up, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How far along are you??”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- uh” Reki stuttered</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“27 weeks,” Langa said. He was panicked now but had to appear strong for Reki. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay…” they had just exited the room when they heard an ambulance siren appear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they loaded Reki into the ambulance, the paramedic said, “Who’s related to him? Only one person can come in here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa’s mom ran out of the building at the exact time needed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Langa, I’ll drive you. We’ll be right behind them, okay? Let his mom go since she has been through this before.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, whatever’s better for them..”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mom- it hurts.” Reki spoke as his mom hopped into the ambulance thanking Mrs. Hasegawa. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ambulance drove away as the two Hasegawas started running to their car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was bad, this was really bad. He couldn’t bring himself to look up the survival rate of babies at 27 weeks, he didn’t want to think of the risk anymore. They needed him. But he understood what his mom meant when she said Reki needs his mom right now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Langa,” his mom said, “it’s gonna be okay. The paramedics are going to make sure of that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing was ready at this point in the game. They had basic stuff for her, yeah. But nobody was mentally prepared for this to happen today. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Emiko wasn’t physically…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything will be okay, say it with me.” She said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything- will be okay.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s when the dam broke, he started sobbing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Langa-“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love them both and I can’t lose either of them.” He cried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had made it to the hospital. Everyone was running around trying to get him inside before the baby was born.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They were running</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Running </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Running</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I must be on a lot of painkillers…”  </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought before passing out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa was stuck waiting in the lobby. Reki’s mom was not allowed in either because of safety. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All of their friends had been called and wanted frequent updates. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing he could do anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They waited…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And waited…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It had been 3 hours by the time they heard any news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The doctor came out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of them are alive.” A heavy sigh came across the trio. “We had to take your daughter to intensive care as she is having trouble breathing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa felt himself tense up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she going to survive though?” Langa asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most likely” the doctor said, “Mr. Kyan is doing good as well. He’s still asleep, but you are welcome to see him now.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Langa was up before the doctor could even finish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reki…” Langa started tearing up seeing his boyfriend look like this. He looked so pale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reki’s eyes started to flutter open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Langa…?” His eyes shot open, “Emiko! Is she okay?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. She is right now. Everything is going to be okay.” He repeated his mom’s words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I see her?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The nurse in the room who was making sure Reki was okay from waking up spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t get up yet, I’m afraid. We don’t want to risk opening the stitches from the C-section. However…” she continued, “family can see her right now, but you can’t hold her yet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you take a picture for me, Langa?” Reki asked quietly, “please… go now. I’ll be okay for a few minutes… I just want to see her…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“O-okay… are you sure, Reki?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he walked into the room, he saw a nameplate that said “Kyan” and he slowly walked over, and glanced into the respirator…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And his breath was taken away...</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know someone who had their baby at 26 weeks recently, so I’ve heard a little bit about their experience.</p>
<p>Sorry for the cliffhanger haha!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a mop of Reki’s bright red hair, and he couldn’t see her eyes yet but… she was perfect in every single way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed she had been hooked up to a bunch of machines… it pained him so much to see his baby girl like this. He promised a picture for Reki though. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa got his camera out and took a picture of their baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, Emiko…” Langa spoke while putting his phone away, “you’re such a beautiful little girl.” He smiled as she opened her eyes to reveal a beautiful pair of icy blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you recognize my voice?” He had the biggest grin on his face while looking at his daughter. He was so entranced by her that he didn’t notice Reki’s mom walking up behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna do great with her.” She said, startling him. “I’ve been watching you talk to her before she was born, you really love them both, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do… so much.” Langa said while they both looked down at Emiko. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She sure is a looker!” Reki’s mom laughed, “she’s one of the cutest babies I’ve ever seen!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad they’re both okay. I was so worried.” Langa said smiling at Emiko. “I can’t imagine any world without Reki and Emiko in it now that I’ve met her. I can’t wait to spoil her, make her happy, see her smile, and love her forever.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki’s mom smiled, “that’s all I ever wanted to hear. You’re gonna do great, don’t you worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa spoke up, “I need to get back to Reki… he should really see her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go.” She said as he walked out the door, “and Langa? You have my permission to marry him whenever you guys are ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gosh!” Reki started crying, “she’s… perfect… She has my hair and your beautiful eyes. I really want to meet her…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard the doctor said you can in a few hours.” Langa said, kissing his forehead, “but until then, I’ll be with you the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours of sleep, talking, then relaxing happened before a nurse walked in and said, “you’re free to go see her, Mr. Kyan. Just be careful and we can give you a wheelchair if needed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Woo!” Reki exclaimed, “let’s go!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they wheeled Reki into the NICU, he saw her for the very first time in person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s… amazing…” Reki stuttered, “I can’t believe we made her… Langa, look at her! I- I love her so much. More than I’ve loved anyone in my entire life… sorry Langa, it’s true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. I felt the same way after seeing her too…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When can we hold her?” Reki asked a nurse who was in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Typically preemies are able to be held a few days after they are born. For her, she seems very healthy for a baby born at 27 weeks. She’s pretty big for 27 weeks as well. So I would guess around three days if all goes well!” She smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three days could not come soon enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair got visited by their friends in those three day and they all saw Emiko (Shadow cried). </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki’s mom stayed with them in the hospital and Langa’s mom came and went, bringing clothes, food, and anything they needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But when the doctor gave the go ahead to hold her, the pair quickly made their way over to the NICU. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emiko was close to being moved out of NICU at this point because she was developing so well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the two of them got there, they were so happy to be able to hold their precious angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurses told both of them how to hold a baby and then placed her in Reki’s arms for the very first time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Emiko…” Reki sniffled, “it’s me, your papa…” she opened her blue eyes and smiled at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She recognizes you both.” Said the nurse, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa started talking, “we’re gonna love you, and spoil you. Your dads will do anything for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa’s mom walked in, “oh my!” She said, “you’re doing so well with her. Do you want a picture? You’ll regret it if you don’t get one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Langa said, smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took out her phone and switched to the camera app. “Say cheese!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two boys smiled, while Reki held their sweet angel in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>——</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Four weeks went by, and Emiko was finally allowed to go home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they officially released her from the hospital, the two boys piled in Langa’s mom's car to go home finally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they buckled her in the car seat. Reki knew this moment would be one his most vivid memories. Something that would stay with her the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached the house, the little family walked through the door and smiled at finally being home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And here’s our room, Emiko” Langa spoke softly to the sleeping baby in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want her sleeping here?” Langa’s mom asked, “we can still move her to the guest bedroom.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine. We don’t want to wake you up while she’s crying tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay… but make sure to call me if you need </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>at all.” She insisted, “you boys are in for a long night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started crying at about midnight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No please, sweetie, stop crying. Your dad’s here to take care of you, you’re safe.” Langa said to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Reki still needed his sleep so he offered to get her back to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she would not stop crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved them both out into the guest bedroom so he didn’t wake anyone else up. But that didn’t go as planned because his mom walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here,” she said, “let me see her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa said exasperated, “I- I can do it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please let me help you, Langa.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Langa gave in, he gave the crying baby to his mother. As soon as he gave Emiko to her, the girl’s cries softened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you…?” Langa asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes babies just need to be held a certain way. Not all babies like the typical way of being held.” She continued, “it appears Emiko is one of those babies. She also might be hungry. I came in with a warm bottle too, it’s right on the dresser there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Langa grabbed the bottle of formula and handed it to his mother. Emiko gladly took the bottle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Langa said to his mom while she was feeding her granddaughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s no problem, sweetie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the girl finished her bottle and fell back asleep. The two went their separate ways back to their rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks, Emiko continued to grow and the boys started to learn more things about her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like how she preferred Langa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I doing something wrong?” He asked while crying one day to his mother over the phone. “She always stops crying when Langa has her. It’s like they don’t even need me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reki, of course they need you. Don’t be silly. Just talk to Langa about this. Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he will understand, though…” Reki sighed, “she loves him so much and always cries when I have her. I carried her for 7 months! My body is in ruins, not his. He can still skateboard, while I’m stuck on the sidelines.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reki…” His mom said, “please talk to him when he gets home from work tonight… You both need to talk about these things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay…” he said, starting to hang up the phone, “love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his daughter when the phone call came to an end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was perfect, but Reki wasn’t sure she loved him the way she loved Langa. Should he have talked to her more while he was pregnant? Langa always did that. He wanted his little girl to be happy, but he felt in the way of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Reki.” He heard Langa’s mom say from the door, “do you want to go for a walk with me? We’ll bring Emiko in the stroller.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation with your mother.” She said while they were walking down the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah…” he said softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a friend who went through a similar feeling. You know, it’s okay to not be okay. We’re all here to help you.” She said, “It’s okay to need to talk to someone. You aren’t in this alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki stayed quiet. He was thinking about her words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I can do it.” He said after the silence. “He’s so good with her, so fit to be a dad. I’m here, not even able to hold her without her crying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s hard. But you need to take care of yourself. You haven’t been the same since she was born. You aren’t eating as much and you’re losing way too much weight. It’s not healthy, Reki.” She said carefully, “do you need a therapist to talk to? I can help you out there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” he started crying, “I think I do…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I might make this a series with a few one shots of them. Would y’all like that?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>One year later…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reki was doing so much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Emiko’s 1st birthday today, so the small family was bringing her to the beach for the first time. They were meeting their friends down there and were going to meet their mom’s and Reki’s sisters at dinner later that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a long year of getting to know her, learning how to be a parent, and understanding Emiko. But it was worth every second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey baby,” Reki said to Emiko, “it’s time to wake up. Happy birthday, sweetie!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squealed, “Papa!!”, she had been such a happy baby. Just a joy in their lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes baby, I’m your papa!” Reki said, picking her up. Once his mental state had gotten better, he bonded almost immediately with Emiko and they were honestly closer than her and her dada, Langa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awww look at my princess!” Langa said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Happy birthday darling.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had wandered downstairs when they saw Langa’s mom. “Happy birthday!” She said when she noticed the trio.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gama!” Emiko yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried she hasn’t walked yet…” Reki said on the ferry over to the beach, “most babies have started walking by now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey it’s okay,” Langa said, kissing Reki while Emiko was in the carrier, “she’s doing great in other areas! She’s speaking a lot more than other babies her age.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know…” Reki sighed, “I’m just worried about her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to give her the best 1st birthday ever, though!” Langa said, cheerfully, “All three of us are going to have a great day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The box was heavy in Langa’s pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had a great time at the beach and it was starting to get dark when they went to the restaurant they were meeting their families at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday to my favorite granddaughter!” Reki’s mom said as they walked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gama!” She squealed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their dinner was going by perfectly, and Reki’s sisters had gotten Emiko some toys and new clothes. They were almost done with dinner when Langa spoke up, nervously, “I have something I’d like to say.” He turned to look at Reki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been through so much together. You’re amazing in every single way. I’m so proud of everything we’ve done together. Heck, we raised our little angel fresh out of high school! But most importantly, I feel forever with you. I will never leave either of you. So Reki Kyan, will you marry me?” He got the ring box out of his pocket and the whole restaurant was on the edge of their seat to hear his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!! Oh my god! A thousand times yes!!” Reki squealed, running into Langa’s arms. As Langa put the beautiful sapphire and ruby ring on Reki’s finger, the whole restaurant cheered for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when they knew…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were in this together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that’s a wrap folks! I’ll be making a series of one shots out of this universe. Including a renga wedding! :) stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Bonus: Art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just some art of Emiko done by my dear friend Ponks </p><p>Her account: https://instagram.com/ponks.art?igshid=11u08igd1fi0</p><p>This will be updated again if more art is made :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wholesome boys. We’re just getting started!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>